


Drabble: Layers

by kittymsmith



Series: Porkchops [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, miragehound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Prompt: “Are you sure you don’t want to take off even one of the eight layers of clothing you have on?”Summary: Elliott is a pest
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Series: Porkchops [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305515
Kudos: 46





	Drabble: Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @kittysmithwritesstuff
> 
> Fun and cute, hope y'all like it!

“Hairy…baby! Haairry babyyyy.”

“Elliott R. Witt,” Bloodhound mumbled. But Elliott did not stop, just continued petting their legs.

“Awww cute hairy baby. Haaaairy baby.”

“You disaster.”

“Aw gwumpy haiwy babeeeey. Is haiwy baby gwuuumpy?”

They half turned to give him a _look_ , which he ignored with expert ease, smiling like a fat cat. He moved forward, hands sliding up their legs, over their bum and up to their shoulders, at which point he clumsily leaned over, catching himself in time to avoid knocking heads and giving them a kiss behind the ear, whispering, “yeah, I think hairy baby is gwumpy.”

“Because they have to deal with you,” they huffed, looking back to their book. Elliott hovered, hands at either of their elbows, then leaned down and kissed the thin strip of skin uncovered by their multitude of sweaters, still mostly hair. He brushed it away, tugging gently at the collar-but they ignored him. He kissed along the line, behind their ear, ghosting nearly closed lips over their jawline that finally drew a shiver that made them curse.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take off even one of the eight layers of clothing you have on?” He whispered against the shell of their ear.

“Six,” they muttered, squeaking when they felt his cold fingers on their lower back. The next moment it was his whole hand, warming as he pushed up, exposing their flesh to the chilly air. They whacked his arm, turning onto their side to look up at him. “It’s too cold.”

He smiled, biting his lip. Without being very aware of it he moved them, gently tilting at the hip until they fell on their back. He straddled them, playing with the hem of one of their sweater and leaning in, practically purring. “Oh, but I can warm you up real quick.”

“Mm, I bet.” They snorted, stopped in the middle of it by a kiss. They tilted their head, deepening it, felt his hands on them again, sliding up, bringing half the layers with him, sliding them over their head, arms, tossed aside, the other three slipping off as easily. They gasped, “I hate you.”

He kissed under their chin, along the column of their throat, smiling against their collarbone. “I know.”


End file.
